Between a Werewolf and a Dragon Tamer
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Charlie and Tonks dated when they were in Hogwarts and they broke up when Charlie left for Romania. But five years later, Charlie is back. Tonks struggles to choose between her ex-boyfriend and Remus, who won't even admit his feelings for her. And Sirius is not helping. Charlie/Tonks/Remus triangle with some Sirius humor.
1. Charlie returns

Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks were meant to be. At least that was what everyone said. All of their friends would say they were the cutest couple ever. They were made for each other.

They met in their third year. Charlie had gotten detention from McGonagall for being late to Transfiguration the third time in a row. Tonks had gotten detention from Professor Snape for calling him a slimy old bat.

They were the only ones in detention that evening. McGonagall heard a disturbance in the hall and went out to check. Tonks was already fed up with writing lines so she turned to Charlie and started a conversation with him. Charlie was more than happy to be distracted from his work.

By the time, McGonagall came back, the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor had become friends. Pretty soon, nearly everyone in Hogwarts were making bets on when Charlie and Tonks would start dating.

Bill won when Charlie finally asked Tonks out in fifth year. Tonks' response was "Of course, I will, you idiot."

Everyone thought they'd be together forever. In fact, Mrs. Weasley often hinted at wanting them to have a spring wedding. Mrs. Tonks put her wedding dress in her closet just in case Tonks wanted it.

So it was shock to everyone including themselves, when Tonks and Charlie broke up.

* * *

It was the day after graduation and Charlie had some pretty big news to tell Tonks. Little did he know so did she.

They met at a small café in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Dora," Charlie greeted her with a kiss as they sat down at a table. They ordered coffee and sandwiches.

"Charlie, I'm so happy to see you. I've got great news," Tonks told him with a grin.

"I'm got some big news myself," Charlie remarked. "But you can go first."

"I'm going to be an auror trainee!" Tonks exclaimed. Charlie's eyes lit up.

"That's fantastic," he said happily. "You passed the aptitude test?" Tonks nodded. "That's brilliant. Now for my good news. I got a job in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary."

Instead of looking happy, Tonks' face fell. "Romania?" Tonks repeated. "Charlie, I don't know about this. What about your family? What about us?"

"My family will be fine. They're okay with Bill being in Egypt," Charlie said firmly. "And as for us, well I was thinking you could come live with me when I move there."

"You expect me to drop everything so I can move to Romania with you," Tonks said in surprise.

"Of course not. There is an auror academy in Romania so you can become an auror there," Charlie explained.

"Charlie, I can't do that. Everyone I know lives here," Tonks told him with a sigh. "I don't want go to Romania just because you're there."

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Of course I do but I don't want to have to uproot my life for you," Tonks answered.

"What does that mean? Are we breaking up?" Charlie questioned.

"I think we are," Tonks replied, her voice breaking. "I better go." Tonks got up and walked out of the café.

Charlie stayed sitting, shocked at what had happened. He pulled a box out of his pocket and he looked at the diamond ring inside.

"Dammitt," he muttered. He placed some money on the table and shoved the box back inside his pocket before getting up and walking out.

When Charlie left for Romania a week later, he and Tonks shared cordially goodbye. Charlie left, thinking that he closed the Tonks chapter in his life. That he would soon forget about Tonks and he would move on.

* * *

He didn't realize that when he saw her again in five years, all the feelings he felt for Tonks would come running back.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Charlie repeated. Bill nodded. "Wow, who came up with the name?"

"Dumbledore did," Bill answered. "He came up with it during the first war." Charlie nodded. He v agley remembered that his uncles were apart of the first Order.

"Do you think he named it after his bird?" Charlie wondered. Bill looked thoughtful.

"Donno, maybe we should ask him next time we see him," Bill remarked. "Actually, scratch that. Mum will have our heads if we do. Let's tell Fred and George to ask him." Charlie chuckled.

"Speaking of Mum, how is she now that the greatest git in the world left?" Charlie asked.

Bill gave him a look. "Come on now, Charlie, he's still our brother," Bill reminded him.

"Don't make him any less of a git," Charlie said with a sigh.

"To answer, your question. She's doing better. Just don't mention Percy's name in front of her," Bill warned him.

"I won't," Charlie assured him. "So who else is in the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? We're here," Bill told him, stopping front of a large house. They walked into the house.

"Charlie, my baby!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, causing a portrait to start screaming. Charlie ignored it. He just hugged his mother. "Oh let me look at you. It's been far too long since we've seen you." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Nice to see you too, Mum and you Dad," Charlie said sweetly, hugging his father.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her brother. "You'll never believe who is here," she said excitedly. "Tonks, come here! Charlie came!"

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw his ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway.

"Wotcher Charlie," she greeted him softly.

"Nymphadora, it's good to see you," he said trying to sound nonchalant. Tonks' eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that," she snapped before going over to hug him. Charlie swallowed and hugged her back.

A sandy haired man cleared his throat. Tonks quickly left Charlie's embrace to stand in between a black haired man and the sandy haired man.

"Charlie, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Tonks introduced. Charlie extended his hand for them to shake. Sirius ignored his hand. Remus hesitated before shaking his hand. Neither of them looked happy to see Charlie.

"Remus is Tonks' boyfriend," Sirius told him fiercely. Remus turned scarlet but said nothing. Charlie's heart sank like a stone.

"No he is not," Tonks said, giving Sirius a glare. Sirius shrugged "Charlie, please ignore my cousin. He's a git."

"So Dora, do you want to get some firewhiskey tonight so we can catch up on old times," Charlie suggested.

"Uh, Tonks, didn't you say that you wanted to get some dinner with me at that restaurant you raved about," Remus remarked nervously.

"You did say that, I was there," Sirius put in. Remus glared at him.

"That's right. I did say that. Can I take a rain check on that firewhiskey, Charlie?" Tonks asked sweetly.

"Sure," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "We can go another time." Tonks beamed at him before walking into the kitchen. Sirius, Remus, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley followed her.

"Bro, you get competition," Bill laughed. Charlie gave him an annoyed look.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked curiously. "Who else likes Tonks?"

"I'll tell you later," Fred remarked with a chuckle, leading his sister up the stairs.

"By the way, we are so betting on this," George told him, following his brother and sister.

Charlie groaned. It was so nice to be back with his crazy family.


	2. Remus is NOT jealous

Remus was reading his newspaper when Sirius walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Sirius stood there for a few minutes, staring at Remus with that grin still in place. Remus tried to act as if he was preoccupied with his newspaper and he couldn't care less what Sirius did. Unfortunately, it was hard for him to concentrate on the article he was reading with Sirius staring so intensely at him.

"What!" Remus exclaimed, putting his newspaper down.

"Moony, you sly old dog," Sirius said cheekily. Remus gave him a weird look.

"I thought you were the dog," Remus said.

"I was but you are the new dog," Sirius told him with a smile. "I can't believe you're going on a date with Tonks. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you scored a girl whose thirteen years younger than you."

Remus reddened. "We're not going on a date," Remus snapped. "And you do realize that's your cousin, you're talking about, right?"

Sirius blanched. "Not until you just mentioned that," he said sheepishly. "I'm still so proud of you. You're going on a date for the first time in what, ten years? If only James was here to see this."

"It's not a date. Tonks and I are just going to restaurant and eating dinner," Remus told him.

"That's a date," Sirius said plainly. "Not a very exciting date but a date nonetheless."

Remus glared at him but before he could say anything, Tonks came into the kitchen.

"Wotcher boys. What are you two talking about?" Tonks asked cheerfully.

"Nothing," Remus answered quickly, a little too quickly. Sirius chuckled but said nothing. "So what's new with you?" Remus asked lamely, desperate to change the subject in case Sirius did say something.

"Nothing. I had dinner with my parents last night. Mum sends her love by the way," Tonks told them. "And I have been searching for a new roommate. Because Denisse is moving in with her boyfriend because she didn't believe me when I told her that he hit on me. Other than that, nothing's new."

"You need a new roommate? Gee, Remus, didn't you say that you needed to find a place because your landlord kicked you out?" Sirius questioned innocently. Remus wanted to strangle him.

"Yes, I did say that. But I'm perfectly comfortable staying here," Remus replied through gritted teeth.

"But you said that it was a little too crowded here and you would love more space," Sirius reminded him, furrowing his eyebrows in mock confusion.

"Ah that is true but I wouldn't ever want to leave you alone here, _pal_," Remus growled, giving Sirius the mother of all glares.

"I'll miss you too, Moony but I do want you to be happy. Besides, you'll probably have much more fun with Tonks. She probably play Little Red Riding Hood with you," Sirius joked. Remus' eyes widened, praying that Tonks wouldn't get Sirius' hidden meaning.

"I couldn't possibly disturb her although she would probably make a better Red Riding Hood then you did," Remus retorted. That wiped the smirk right off Sirius' face.

"Okay, you two are spending way too much time together," Tonks remarked, giving them both a weird look.

"Tonks, come here!" Ginny shouted from the hallway. "Charlie came." Tonk's eyes lit up and she ran out of the kitchen.

"Who's Charlie?" Remus asked Sirius, trying to ignore the jealousy he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Charlie is Molly and Arthur's second oldest son, Tonks' ex-boyfriend and your competition," Sirius answered, gravely, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. Remus followed him.

"He's not my competition. I don't care who she…" Remus trialed off when he saw Tonks in the arms of a red haired boy. He was muscular and tanned. Remus had sudden urge to growl. He quickly cleared his throat instead.

Tonks separated herself from Charlie and to Remus' immense relief, she stood in between him and Sirius.

"Charlie, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Tonks introduced. Charlie extended his hand for them to shake. Sirius ignored his hand. Remus hesitated before shaking his hand.

"Remus is Tonks' boyfriend," Sirius told Charlie fiercely. Remus turned scarlet but said nothing. He was afraid to speak in case he said something extremely stupid. Yeah that was why he didn't correct Sirius.

"No he is not," Tonks said, giving Sirius a glare. Sirius shrugged. "Charlie, please ignore my cousin. He's a git."

"So Dora, do you want to get some firewhiskey tonight so we can catch up on old times," Charlie suggested.

Sirius nudged Remus and whispered: "Do something."

"Uh, Tonks, didn't you say that you wanted to get some dinner with me at that restaurant you raved about," Remus remarked nervously, knowing full well that this was the so called none date, he and Sirius were just discussing.

"You did say that, I was there," Sirius put in, even though he had only heard about this that very morning. Remus glared at him. Although a part of him wanted to hug Sirius.

"That's right. I did say that. Can I take a rain check on that firewhiskey, Charlie?" Tonks asked sweetly.

"Sure," Charlie answered through gritted teeth. "We can go another time." Tonks beamed at him before walking into the kitchen. Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed him.

"Moony, may I speak with you in the living room?" Sirius asked immediately. Remus sighed and nodded. Once in the living room, Sirius patted his back. "That was quick thinking bringing up your date to stop her from going out with Charlie."

"For the last time, Sirius, it's not a date," Remus protested. "I only said that because I…."

"Yes?" Sirius prompted mockingly. "What was the reason besides your love for my little cousin?"

"I'm not in love with her. I'm just to protect her. I don't want to see her get her heart broken. I'm just a friend being a friend to a friend," Remus explained.

"Use the word "friend" more," Sirius laughed.

Remus glared at him. "I don't know why I bother even talking to you," he snapped, beginning to walk away. Sirius stopped him.

"Oh come on, Moony. All I'm saying is Tonks and you make a perfect couple. And I really think that the two need to start dating," Sirius explained.

"I'm too old, too dangerous and too poor for her. She deserves someone better than me," Remus remarked sadly.

"Hey, if James, a certain rat whose name will go unmentioned and I can deal with your furry little problem so can she. Besides she clearly doesn't care about any of that," Sirius informed him. "She wants to be with you so stop acting like a complete idiot and sweet her off her feet."

* * *

_**A virtual cake for anyone who can find the two Friends' lines. Hint, they are in the last scene. **_


	3. Charlie Moves in

Charlie sat on a bar stool, drinking a firewhiskey. He was pretending to listen to Bill talk about some pretty blonde haired girl in his office. Instead, he was actually thinking about his pink haired ex-girlfriend and the fact that she was on a date with a man who was thirteen years older than him.

Bill sighed and elbowed Charlie in the ribcage. Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his brother. "Ow, that hurt. Whatcha do that for? I was listening."

"No, you weren't," Bill told him matter of factly. "I just spent the last five minutes describing Fleur as a man eating hippogriff."

"I thought you were speaking figuratively," Charlie stated.

"You did not," Bill said, rolling his eyes. "You were too busy thinking about Tonks and her date with Lupin."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Charlie lied coolly. He hoped to Merlin that Bill would drop the subject. His prayer fell on deaf ears.

"Come on, Charlie, it's not like you will talk about this with anyone else," Bill reminded him.

"There is nothing to talk about," Charlie snapped. "We're broken up. We've been broken up for about five years. I've fine that she's moved on to another guy. I don't care. I've moved on too, you know."

Bill gave him a skeptical look. "First of all, you have not moved on," Bill told him firmly. Charlie opened his mouth to argue, Bill quickly added: "Three one night stands do not count as moving on. Second of all, it's not a date. They're just going out to dinner. For all you know, she could still have feelings for you."

"I don't know. If she's in a relationship with Lupin, I don't want to get in between them," Charlie argued.

"Hey Tonks said herself, that Lupin was not her boyfriend," Bill remarked. "They have no relationship."

"You didn't see the way she looked at him," Charlie said with a sigh. "She obviously likes him."

"So what? Remember what Ron complained about, last year?" Bill asked, referring to the letters both he and Charlie had received from Ron and Ginny.

"Um, about Harry becoming champion," Charlie guessed.

"No, after that," Bill corrected him. "About Victor Krum, his former hero, current rival for Hermione's affections." Charlie chuckled in spite of himself. It was funny how Ron had spent years gushing about how wonderful Krum was and then after the Yule Ball, he started complaining about how horrible Krum is.

"Yeah, I remember that. He was worse than Ginny when she's talking about Cho Chang. At least she's subtle about her dislike of her," Charlie laughed. "What does that have to do with me and Tonks?"

"Everything," Bill answered. "You like Ron, have failed to grasp one simple concept. The girl you're moping about has not made a decision yet. Until she says, 'I'm in a relationship with Lupin', you still have a chance to sweep her off her feet. So don't give up yet. Fight for her and she will fall into your arms."

"You really think so?" Charlie questioned hopefully.

"You bet I do," Bill replied, patting Charlie on the back. Charlie grinned at him. "Now back to me and Fleur…" Bill began. Charlie rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie went to Tonk's flat with a box of chocolates, his brother's advice rang in his ears. He put the box behind his back as he knocked on the door. Tonks opened it and her eyes lit up when she saw him. She hugged him before ushering him inside.

"I'm so happy to see you, Charlie. I'm glad you came. Now you and I can catch up," Tonks told him excitedly.

"I brought you some chocolates. I know you don't really like flowers," Charlie remarked, handing her the box. Tonks beamed at him and placed the box on her table before pouring two glasses of butterbeer.

"So what have you been up to?" Tonks asked curiously as she sat down across from him.

"Nothing much. Just working with dragons, trying not to get burnt, the usual," Charlie answered with a chuckle. Tonks laughed too.

"So nothing new? Surely, a girl must have caught your eye or have you been romancing dragons?" Tonks joked.

Charlie hoped very much that Tonks was asking him if he was seeing anyone out of jealousy and not because she was just his friend. "No. I mean there was this one girl, I dated on and off for a while but she didn't anything serious," Charlie lied, deciding not tell Tonks that in the past five years, he hadn't really been dating.

"Well obviously, she doesn't know what she's missing," Tonks told him firmly. "But don't worry, Charlie, you're only twenty-two. You'll find the right girl for you someday. She's probably closer than you think." Charlie smiled at her. If only she knew how right, she was.

"Yeah, I bet she is," Charlie agreed, sipping his butterbeer.

There was a knock on the door. Tonks got up and opened the door. A red haired woman stood in the doorway.

"I just need to grab the last box of my stuff," the woman said coldly to Tonks.

"It's in your bedroom," Tonks informed her. The woman summoned the box and walked away without even saying goodbye. "Nice to see you too, Denise," Tonks called after her, shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Charlie wondered curiously as Tonks sat back down.

"Ah, that would be my wonderful, ex-roommate, Denise," Tonks explained.

"Oh, who's your new roommate?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know yet. Well Sirius joked that Remus should move in with me but I doubt that will happen," Tonks said with a chuckle.

Charlie suddenly felt anger at the thought of Lupin living with Tonks. But it did give Charlie an idea. "Why don't I move in here?" he suggested. Tonks looked at him, her eyes widening with surprise.

"What? You want to be my new roommate?" Tonks inquired.

Roommate? No. Boyfriend who lived with her and eventually became her husband? Yes.

"Yeah. Why not? I'm looking for a place to stay anyway. Bill's flat is a little too cramped for me and I would rather sleep on a bed then a couch," Charlie explained with a smile. "Besides I think it might be fun for the two of us to be living together."

"It would be kinda fun but wouldn't it be a little weird seeing as we used to date," Tonks remarked.

"I don't think it would be weird at all," Charlie assured her. "After all, we were friends before we dated and when we broke up, it went a lot better than when Bill broke up with that Brazil girl. It'll be great."

"Well, okay then. Congratulations, Charlie Weasley, you're my new roommate," Tonks told him formally, extending her hand for him to shake.

Charlie grinned at her and shook her hand.


End file.
